Lies
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Loki y Steve son el matrimonio perfecto. O al menos, lo fueron hasta que Loki encontró a su esposo con su mejor amigo. Ahora, en venganza, Loki se ha ofrecido a ser el amante de Tony Stark. Y nadie dijo que Tony desperdicia las buenas oportunidades.


Loki y Steve rieron al mismo tiempo, el rubio tenía un brazo rodeando su cintura mientras Loki se apoyaba plácidamente contra él. Estaban en una fiesta de caridad realizada por Stark Industries en Stark Tower, donde Loki trabajaba hace dos años con Pepper Potts y Anthony Stark. Loki y Steve se habían casado hace cuatro años, Steve tenía veinticinco en ese momento y era Capitán en el ejército, se retiró después de una misión en Iraq donde su mejor amigo James Bucky Barnes casi había muerto, se puso a trabajar en SHIELD y conoció a Loki a través de Natasha Romanov, la jefa de relaciones públicas. Loki tenía veinte y había caído bajo el encanto del rubio inmediatamente, ojos azules brillantes, cabello rubio dorado, sonrisa amable y encantadora ¿Quién hubiera podido resistirse? Se casaron dos años después, eran un matrimonio perfecto, nunca había peleas entre ellos, tenían una bella casa, un grupo de amigos cercanos, Bucky y Loki se habían vuelto mejores amigos desde que se conocieron, se llevaron bien instantáneamente lo que siempre alegró a Steve. Era maravilloso, casi siempre Loki no podía creer que hubiera tenido tanta suerte como para encontrar a un hombre como Steve y que este lo amara de la misma manera.

-Iré un momento al baño-le dijo Steve a Loki, dándole un beso un beso en la mejilla, el moreno sonrió y asintió. Natasha se acercó a él y empezaron a conversar, riendo de algunas de las cosas que sucedían en su trabajo y hablando de Clint, el pequeño crush de Natasha.

-¿Steve no debería haber vuelto ya?-dijo la pelirroja, notando la ausencia del rubio.

-Sí, que raro...-musitó Loki luego sonrió con disculpa-Iré a buscarlo, ya regreso-Natasha asintió y Loki se movió entre la gente, buscando a su esposo. Loki caminó por uno de los pasillos e iba a entrar al baño cuando escuchó ruido dentro, gruñidos, Loki entrecerró levemente los ojos y abrió la puerta con delicadeza, solo una pequeña porción pero fue suficiente. Loki apretó la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Bucky estaba arrodillado frente a Steve, chupando su erección con tanta familiaridad y maestría que el estómago de Loki se encogió. Steve tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza lanzada hacia atrás, su cabello rubio estaba un poco desordenado y podía notar sus labios un poco rojos, se habían estado besando apasionadamente hace unos momentos.

-Bucky... oh, Dios... Bucky, por favor... apresúrate... ¡ah!... No quiero que Loki sospeche...-dijo entre gemidos, Bucky rodó los ojos pero apresuró su ritmo. Loki sintió que le entraban náuseas y se alejó de la puerta con rapidez, temblando. Hizo su camino de regreso distraídamente, su mente se había quedado detenida en la escena que acababa de presenciar, incapaz de procesar que los hombres que había visto ahí se trataban de nada más y nada menos que su supuesto esposo perfecto y su supuesto mejor amigo. Loki se chocó con una persona y la copa de resbaló de sus manos, rompiéndose en varios pedazos y derramando su líquido.

-¡Jesús!-Loki alzó la mirada desenfocadamente, Tony estaba mirando el desastre que había pasado-Bueno, al menos mi traje no ha recibido ninguna mancha, Pepper me hubiera matado con lo que cuesta, deberías tener un poco...-se cortó cuando alzó la vista y sus ojos se mostraron preocupados-¿Loki? ¿Estás bien?-el moreno era incapaz de responder, solo lo miró fijamente-Ok, vamos a que te sientes, pareces listo para desmayarte ¿Quieres que llame a Steve para...?

-¡NO!-gritó Loki, interrumpiéndolo, algunas personas se giraron a mirarlos pero Tony les sonrió y tomó a Loki delicadamente del brazo para alejarlo de ahí.

-Okey, no Steve, lo entendí, vamos a buscar un lugar más tranquilo ¿te parece? Así si te desmayas o vomitas, nadie tiene que resultar herido-Loki no lo estaba escuchando, solo se dejaba llevar. Tony abrió una de las puertas y los hizo entrar, era una pequeña sala de estar hecha para reuniones privadas, el castaño hizo que Loki se sentara en un mueble y fue a servirle un trago de ron que Loki tomó de un solo trago, Tony alzó las cejas y silbó-¿Todo bien ahí, Lokes? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, no que hubiera fantasmas en mi torre, claro, este lugar es libre de fantasma y en caso de que hubieran fantasmas, contrataría a un equipo paranormal para que los sacara y habrían un montón de fotos impresionantes y habría videos porque sino Pepper jamás me creería...-Loki tomó el segundo trago que le sirvió Tony y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tony, en serio ¿Alguna vez te callas?-el castaño cerró la boca y sonrió.

-Al menos luces un poco más repuesto, Rudolph-Loki sacudió la cabeza. Tenía ganas de ocultarse en algún lugar y llorar largo y tendido, su pecho se sentía pesado y tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar adecuadamente. Pero, en medio de todo eso, lo que más destacaba era la furia. Furia por haber sido engañado por dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, esto superaba con creces el haberse enterado que era adoptado, se sentía traicionado de tantas maneras que solo podía pensar en una manera de vengarse de todo el daño que le habían hecho-... y Pepper me diría que no debí de haberte dado un trago pero vamos ¿Soy yo? ¿Qué iba a hacer, darte una palmada en la espalda? Pfff, ella no entiende que a veces...-aparentemente, Tony no sabía cuándo dejar de hablar. Loki miró fijamente al hombre, cuando empezó a trabajar para él, Tony le había coqueteado y él también había estado un poco interesado, tal vez algo hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Steve. Tony se había vuelto un buen amigo, a veces bebían juntos, trabajan juntos, coqueteaban inocentemente y casi siempre eran responsables de las bromas que sucedían en el edificio, no que Pepper supiera eso, claro. Mientras más lo miraba, más la mente de Loki creaba un plan perfecto que lo ayudaría a vengarse de Steve y Bucky.

-Tony...-el castaño dejó de hablar y lo miró, tomando un sorbo de su trago-¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?-Tony escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca, Loki arrugó un poco la nariz pero lo miró con firmeza.

-¿Me estás jodiendo, verdad? ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? Nunca he sido bueno con las preguntas capciosas-murmuró para sí mismo.

-No estoy bromeando, Tony-respondió Loki, levantándose, caminó lentamente hacia él y Tony fue retrocediendo hasta toparse con un mueble y caer sentado en él. Loki se montó a horcajadas sobre él y Tony se quedó sin respiración, mientras observaba los brillantes ojos verdes de Loki-Vamos a tener sexo, Tony-el castaño tragó saliva, incapaz de responder y Loki lo besó.

No era un beso tentativo ni inocente (ninguno de los dos era nada inocente) sino que era fuerte, furioso y lleno de lujuria. Tony gimió bajo y sus manos se colocaron en sus caderas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Loki abrió su boca inmediatamente, su lengua explorando todo la boca del otro, conquistando, tentando. Tony se incorporó en su asiento, apretando a Loki contra él aún más y empezó a responder con fuerza el beso y joder, Tony besaba malditamente bien. Rápidamente, Loki se encontró siendo conquistado por la boca del castaño y varios gemidos ahogados se escaparon de sus labios mientras sus caderas se movían por sí mismas, restregándose su erección contra la de Tony. Loki se apartó de golpe, respirando agitadamente, Tony lo estaba mirando con ojos negros, sus pupilas dilatadas casi al máximo, Loki se estremeció de lujuria pero se forzó a detenerse, necesitaba pensar esto de manera que fuera a funcionar correctamente.

-Necesito volver a la fiesta e inventar una excusa, esta noche-se inclinó, dándole otro fuerte beso que hizo al castaño gruñir y apretar su agarre lo suficiente como para arrugar levemente su ropa-... esta noche, me quedaré en la torre ¿sí?-Tony solo pudo asentir, Loki volvió a besarlo una vez y después se levantó, arregló su traje y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa antes de salir.

Jesús, pensó Tony, ¿en qué se había metido?

* * *

Loki caminó rápidamente hacia el salón de la fiesta, arreglando su ropa y su cabello, pasándose la mano por su boca, intentado que dejara de lucir tan enrojecida, cogió una copa de vino tinto mientras pasaba, tomando un apurado trago para disfrazar el color de sus labios, no serviría si Steve descubría las cosas tan pronto y Loki era un actor consumado. Steve estaba con Clint, Bucky y Natasha, los bastardos estaban riéndose de algo, contentos, sin saber que él ya sabía toda la verdad pero si Loki estaba seguro de algo, era que ellos se arrepentirían de haberse burlado de él. Los iba a destruir.

-Loki-sonrió Steve, levantándose-Te estaba buscando, Natasha dijo que habías ido a buscarme pero no te ví por ningún lado-Bucky le sonrió amigablemente a su lado y Loki tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para detenerse de coger un cuchillo y clavarselo hasta borrar esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Debimos de habernos cruzado sin darnos cuenta-sonrió el moreno con facilidad, tomando un sorbo más de su copa-. De hecho, me he encontrado con Tony, parece que un pequeño problema ha surgido con unos de los proyectos, me temo que tenemos que solucionarlo inmediatamente por lo que voy a quedarme esta noche aquí-Steve frunció un poco el ceño pero no había nada de desconfianza en su mirada.

-Oh... bueno, es tu trabajo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se inclinó un poco para besarlo pero Loki bajó la mirada justo a tiempo, Steve terminó besando su frente, sin notar nada raro. Loki les sonrió a todos y se despidió de cada uno, le sonrió con dulzura a Bucky dándole un beso en la mejilla y le dio un breve beso a Steve, diciéndole que lo vería mañana para el almuerzo. Loki salió del salón y entró en el elevador, marcando el piso del penthouse. Esta noche, iba a empezar su plan de venganza. Y el primer paso, era poner las cosas en balance.

* * *

Tony estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de la pensión, un vaso de wiski firmemente en su mano, Loki iba a subir en cualquier momento o, al menos, eso creía, a menos que el moreno solo haya estado jugando con él... Tony sacudió la cabeza, los ojos de Loki no mentían, lo deseaban, el castaño mentiría si dijera que no había querido a Loki en su cama desde el día en que lo conoció pero cuando empezó su relación con Steve, él se hizo respetuosamente a un lado, podía ser un bastardo pero no era tan bastardo como para separar a dos personas que se aman. O se amaban. No estaba seguro por qué Loki estaba haciendo esto, al inicio de la fiesta lucía feliz y contento de estar en los brazos de su esposo pero ahora... Tony pensó en el rostro vacío que tenía el moreno cuando se chocaron, algo había sucedido que había hecho que Loki cambiara su manera de pensar sobre el rubio, y joder, la curiosidad puede matar al gato, pero al menos murió feliz... La puerta del elevador se abrió con un pequeño sonido y Tony se sobresaltó, girándose para ver a Loki entrar a la suite.

El moreno caminó con segurida, le quitó el vaso de la mano, tomándose de un trago su contenido y lo dejó caer en la alfombra mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Tony y lo jalaba suavemente hasta que se encontraran sus labios, Tony suspiró en sus labios y pasó sus manos por sus costados hasta colocarlas en sus caderas. Contrario a su beso anterior, este empezó suavemente, construyéndose poco, Loki suspiró cuando Tony pasó su lengua por sus labios y abrió su boca dándole paso, acariciando su lengua con la suya, explorando con más cuidado lo que apenas probó antes y encontrando ese leve sabor a wiski que parecía vivir con él. Tony sacó su saco y fue desabotonando su camisa, empujándola de sus hombros y pasando sus manos por el pálido pecho, arrancando suspiros del moreno. Loki lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que Tony pasara sus labios desde su cuello hasta su pecho, bajando cada vez más hasta acabar de rodillas frente a él. Tony alzó la mirada y observó a Loki, lucía hermoso de esa manera, sonrojado, agitado y todo hecho por sus manos, su pene se endureció más al pensar en cómo se vería extendido en su cama, con sus piernas abiertas esperando por él para que lo complaciera.

-Definitivamente eres una de las mejores vistas que he tenido-dijo él, Loki sonrió de lado, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

-Me gusta cuándo estás de rodillas-dijo Loki, arrastrándolo hacia él para poder besarlo profundamente. Tony lo fue guiando hacia su cuarto, ambos luchando por liberarse de sus ropas y cayendo encima del otro en la cama. Loki se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, frotándose contra él, animándolo a apretarlo más contra su cuerpo y lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás para que mordiera su cuello.

-Me vuelves loco-susurró Tony, haciéndolos girar y apoyándolo en la cama, apenas dándole tiempo de respirar antes de besarlo profundamente, frotando su erección contra él y avivando aún más la urgencia entre ellos.

-Entonces tómame-le respondió Loki, mirándolo directamente. Fue en ese momento que Tony decidió que Steve y el resto del mundo podía joderse, no le importaba si el matrimonio de Loki estaba bien o no, solo sabía que iba a jodérselo y después buscaría la forma de retenerlo, porque esta pasión nunca la ha sentido con nadie más. Tony abrió el cajón del velador y sacó el lubricante; Loki cogió la botella entre sus manos y esparció un poco de su contenido en sus dedos, trazando los ángulos de su cuerpo con suavidad, suspirando cuando rozó su erección y moviendo gentilmente un dedo alrededor de su entrada. Tony estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, una mano en la base de su pene con fuerza para evitar correrse porque ver a Loki Laufeyson preparándose a sí mismo era una imagen malditamente caliente.

-Un dedo...-murmuró Tony, Loki encontró sus ojos y deslizó lentamente un dedo dentro de él, su respiración se aligeró levemente mientras trabajaba en estrecharse, moviendo el dedo en cuidadosos círculos-Dos...-Loki se mordió el labio, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y agregando otro dedo más, tijereando dentro suyo, estrechándose aún más, no era incómodo, estaba acostumbrado a esa posición y era la que me le gustaba también-Joder... tres, Loki, pon uno más...-Loki le sonrió de lado, añadiendo un lado más.

-¿Te gusta... lo que ves?-preguntó con algo de dificultad, penetrándose a sí mismo con su mano.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto-le dijo con sinceridad, antes de coger la botella de lubricante y ponerse el líquido en su erección, Loki lo miró con ansiedad y sacó son dedos con un suave gemido. Tony lo giró, haciéndolo sentarse en su regazo, Loki le sonrió traviesamente, cogió su erección y fue bajando lentamente por ella. Tony soltó un gruñido, apretando sus manos fuertemente en su cintura, tanto que estaba seguro que dejaría marcas pero en ese momento no le importaba. Loki empezó a subir y bajar lentamente, moviéndose en círculo, buscando ese punto que lo volvería loco de pasión. Tony sabía que lo había encontrado cuando soltó un gemido alto, fue entonces cuando se sentó repentinamente, haciendo que Loki cayera hacia atrás en la cama, era realmente una vista que conservar. Loki estaba estirado hacia atrás, su espalda estaba arqueada, sus piernas estaban dobladas alrededor de sus muslos, su mirada era negra, apenas y se podía notar el verde ya. Tony nunca había estado tan duro en su vida. Se acomodó más en sus rodillas y empezó a penetrarlo con ritmo rápido y profundo, Loki soltó un grito ahogado y movió las caderas a su ritmo, enloqueciendo con cada embestida.

-Más rápido, Tony, más duro, más, más...-Tony le obedeció, sabía que no iba a durar mucho, nunca había estado tan excitado antes, se sentía a punto de explotar. El castaño soltó una de sus caderas y cogió su miembro, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas, Loki soltó un grito alto y se movió con más desesperación contra él y contra su puño, buscando más de esa fricción; en respuesta, Tony se lo folló aún más fuerte. Loki lo apretó deliciosamente cuando se corrió, gritando su nombre y viniéndose en su mano y su pecho. Tony estaba perdido, lo penetró dos veces más antes de correrse con fuerza dentro de él, dejó que sus caderas se movieran por sí solas, alargando el orgasmo todo lo que podía antes de caer contra Loki, agitado.

-Eso fue... jodidamente estupendo...-Loki se rio sin aliento, Tony gimió y se movió hacia un lado, sacando pañuelos del velador y limpiándose a él y a Loki luego se metió bajo las colchas y jaló a Loki con él-¿Vas a quedarte hasta mañana?-preguntó mientras lo pegaba a su pecho, su mente ya medio dormida.

-Duerme, Tony, estaré aquí mañana-el castaño soltó un suspiro contento y se durmió. Loki miró el techo y sonrió, las cosas ya estaban en balance ahora. Lo único que seguía, era la venganza.

Y nadie dijo que Loki Laufeyson no sabe planear venganzas perfectas.


End file.
